


scintillation (the sky is clear; the stars are twinkling)

by wearehurricanes



Category: Tangled (2010), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehurricanes/pseuds/wearehurricanes
Summary: the tangled au no one asked for.“My dad’s not a very nice guy.”“Well, I’m not a nice guy either.”Artemis almost laughed out loud.





	1. life is strange

**Author's Note:**

> scintillation [sɪntɪˈleɪʃ(ə)n] (n.): a flash or sparkle of light.
> 
> rating subject to change.

“What the - ”

Artemis froze in place. Cursing everything that had led her to this point, she turned around sheepishly. Staring at her with wide eyes was a boy around her age, barefoot and grasping a - was that a frying pan? His stance turned defensive as he brandished the pan at her. “Who are you and what are you doing here.”

“Uh, funny story…I’m lost and your window was open and - ” As quick as she could, in a desperate attempt at escape, she reached behind her for her quiver and shot an arrow at his shirt sleeve. She was so sure that it would pin him to the wall that she stopped in her tracks when it stuck in the wood with a _twang_. _She’d missed_. The apron hanging off the back of the door fluttered with a breeze she didn't feel. She blinked and he was in front of her, so close she could see the light freckles dusting his nose. “Sorry.” He grimaced and Artemis felt a sharp pain in her skull, and the last thing she heard was a loud clang before the world went black.

* * *

 

Artemis groaned softly as she opened her eyes and struggled to focus her vision. There was a sore spot at her temple that she longed to rub, but as she tried to raise her arms, she found that she couldn’t. Her eyes flew open as she tugged on her bindings frantically.

“Good. You’re awake.”

The boy was standing in front of her, looking down his nose at her suspiciously with his arms crossed. She scowled at him. _Okay, first thing’s first Artemis. Surroundings._ She was tied to a chair, with rope - the thick, industrial kind. The chair was wooden, easily splintered. Wrists bound to the armrests and ankles to chair legs. No rope around the waist. Usually it’d be a cinch to get out of but she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours and she wasn't sure if she had the strength. There was a window behind the boy, the mid-morning sunlight streaming in lit up his shockingly orange hair like a flame. Ironically, it was the same window she’d climbed through to get into the house.

“…well?”

She blinked. “What?” He splayed his hands out and looked at her disbelievingly. “Are you kidding me?” He groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. “What - are - you - doing - here.” He enunciated every word. Artemis glared and began to formulate a sarcastic remark but stopped short and tried a different approach. “I’m sorry. I was just hungry. I haven't eaten in a day and your window was open…” She schooled her expression into one of utter innocence. As if on queue, her stomach rumbled loudly. It was the truth - although her usual MO was to steal things and sell them for money to buy food, but flame-boy didn't need to know that.

“Oh.” His stony expression faltered. “Uh, okay. I’ll make you something to eat then.” He stalked off to the kitchen without untying her. Not quite what she had in mind, but she’d take it. As long as he didn't poison her or something, which she felt like wasn't a real possibility anyway. She didn’t feel like he would hurt her - at least not in the ways she had been before. Granted, he did hit her with a frying pan and she was still tied to a chair, but it all worked out. Sort of. He wasn't turning her over to the royal guard, which was a win in her book. Might as well relax for a bit. She rested her back against the chair and closed her eyes to the sounds drifting in from the kitchen.

* * *

 

 

“So, what’s your name?” The boy - his name was Wally, which he’d announced cheerfully as he walked back into the room with a steaming pot of food - asked around a mouthful of reheated stew. He’d lost some of the guardedness that had been lurking in his gaze from when he realised he’d have to untie her wrists so she could eat, and in it’s place was something like curiosity.

“Tigress.” She hadn't heard her real name in a while. Even when Jade and her cross paths - which wasn't often - they called each other by their aliases.

“Like the animal?”

She shot him a dry look, and continued eating the surprisingly tasty stew. She had a second helping, and then a third. She ate until she couldn’t anymore - who knew when her next meal would be. She put the empty bowl down on the floor with a _thunk_ and sank back into the chair with a satisfied sigh. Until Wally decided to open his mouth.

“Obviously, I can’t keep you here forever. _But_ …I can’t let you go.” His voice was matter-of-fact.

“What? Why not?!” Artemis was starting to feel restless, her energy was replenished and her butt was starting to get pins and needles from sitting down for so long. “Just let me go! I won’t bother you again.”

“Well, that’s the thing…no one’s supposed to know I exist.”

She looked up at him quizzically, and Wally pulled up a chair of his own and sat opposite her. “I’ll tell you the abridged version.” She sighed heavily. “Fine.”

“Basically, when I was a baby - just born, straight out of the oven - I was given the gift of speed.”

A laugh bubbled out of Artemis before she could stop it. “You - ” The look on Wally’s face held none of the carefree light she had seen earlier. “ - are completely serious.” She finished lamely. Then something occurred to her. The arrow. He barely flinched - or at least it looked like he didn’t. “No wonder I missed! I never miss!” He looked at her smugly. “You missed _me_.” “Yeah, but that’s like because of your superpowers or whatever.  

“Anyway,” He placed his hands on her knees and leaned in to look her in the eye. Artemis noticed his eyes were very, very green. _Way too close_. Jeez, did no one ever teach this guy personal space? “Now you know my secret. I can’t let you leave.”

“Are you kidding me?” Her voice started to adopt a desperate edge. Her hands were free, but if she tried to break out of her ankle bindings he’d probably just hit her with the frying pan _again_. her bow and quiver were out of her reach in the corner. She had to negotiate her way out of this. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Look, if you let me go…I’ll give you something you want."

Wally’s expression turned thoughtful.


	2. wolves without teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the snuggly duckling, and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chapter! shoutout to that lovely commenter last chapter for getting me off my butt to start writing this again. writing is hard guys.

“Oh, thank _goodness_!” Artemis couldn't help herself from crying out as they finally stumbled upon something that resembled civilisation - that is, actual human beings and not animals or insects (and definitely _not_ the two bears they’d seen doing something she had hoped she would never witness in person). It looked like a cottage, bigger than Wally’s house but was mostly wooden and it had a sign hanging out the front that read _Snuggly Duckling_. Sounded promising.

Sounds of raucous laughter and thumping drifted towards them as they neared the building. Artemis walked ahead, - while Wally lugged behind, carrying a rucksack almost as tall as Artemis, that she soon discovered, was mostly filled with food - so overcome with gratitude that the heavens had decided to gift them with a place where they could actually get directions to find the witch (“ _fairy_ ” Wally insisted) that had given him his speed, that she hadn't stopped to wonder why there was what seemed like an inn-slash-pub, smack dab in the middle of the forest.

The yellowing map Wally had dug out from his extensive library felt powdery as she clenched it in her sweaty fist. The first time she looked at it, she thought she knew where she was going, but it turned out she was wrong, because she realised they’d been wandering around in circles as she had seen the exact same tree with the odd markings for the fifth time.

A tiny bell chimed as she pushed open the heavy wooden door, which shouldn't have caught anyone’s ear, considering the din inside, but as soon it emitted the delicate tinkling sound, the whole place fell dead silent and they were suddenly the object of everyone’s attention.

“What’s up boys?” Wally chuckled nervously behind her, again, standing way too close. After an uncomfortable ten seconds, a light murmur started up again, which soon turned into the same level of noise they’d heard from outside. The interior was dim and the air felt heavy with humidity and the scent of alcohol and perspiration. It turned out it was indeed a pub, and judging by the number of people with anchor tattoos wearing wife-beaters, it was mainly perused by thugs. Artemis rolled her eyes as Wally inconspicuously scooted away from a guy who snarled at him, golden tooth glinting, for staring a beat too long at his eye-patch. She’d gotten used to these kinds of people; they don’t hurt you if you don’t antagonise them first. Usually.

They made their way to the bar - there was a guy with a hook for a hand playing a jaunty tune on the piano in the corner. “Wow, I like this place already.” Wally said optimistically. Artemis sighed.

She felt eyes on them, like bugs crawling all over her skin. She’d once ran a job with Jade as a favour to her father. The target was some rich guy who lived on the outskirts of the city. Long story short, it had been successful, and as a side bonus, they had also discovered his termite problem. This felt like that, except worse.

The surly bartender side-eyed them as they took their seats at the counter and continued drying his beer glasses with a stained rag. “Two of your finest beers, please.” Wally piped up before she could say anything, and the bartender nodded sullenly, but didn't say anything more. Two foamy glasses landed in front of them with a _thunk_. Artemis put on her best don’t-take-no-shit face and levelled her gaze at him. “We need some directions.” The bartender scowled and opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at them to scram, he doesn't have time to deal with kids who aren't where they’re supposed to be, but was interrupted before he could go on his tirade.

“Maybe I can help.”

At the sudden - and entirely unwanted - declaration, Artemis froze and blew out a long-suffering sigh. “What a surprise.” She muttered.

“Hi Cam. Taking a break from taking candy from babies, I see.” Artemis simpered at the blonde boy.

“Artemis. How’ve you been?” Cameron Mahkent ignored her dig and rested an elbow on the bar as he narrowed his eyes at her. The voice she’d once found charming just fell flat as he smirked and shot her a look that was what he must have thought was _suave_. She barely stopped herself from grabbing the nearest pint and throwing it in his face, settling for balling her free hand into a fist.

He must have finally noticed the look on her face because he cleared his throat and stood up straight. “You’re not still mad at me, are you?” He asked sheepishly, running a hand through his platinum locks.

“What do you think.”

“It was so long ago! And it seems like you’ve moved on already anyway…” He shot a pointed look at the ginger-haired boy behind her, who was studiously trying not to look like he was eavesdropping.

She scowled. “We’re not together. He’s a…friend. Not like it’s any of your business.” Turning to Wally, she told him to get some food or something. He nodded vigorously, relieved to have something to do and tentatively tried to get the bartender’s attention. She turned back to Cameron.

“I’m probably going to kick myself for this, but I need directions because this map - ” She shook the paper in her hand. “ - is useless.”

“Let me see.” He took the map and spread it out on the bar.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Her gaze swept over the rowdy patrons.

Cameron smirked. “What, like this isn’t my scene?”

She smiled wryly. “We’re criminals, not common thugs.” He huffed out a laugh, and it almost seemed like old times again. She shook her head, remembering herself, just as Cameron shook his and rolled the map up. “Yeah you’re not going to be needing this. What’s the place you’re looking for again?”

“Somewhere called Shadow Valley. Can you help us or not?”

He immediately tensed up, his blue eyes turning sharp. “What business do you have _there_?”

“Again, none of your business.” She crossed her arms. He looked _nervous_. If Cam was rattled, this was something serious. She hoped Wally knew what they were getting into.

He sighed. “You’re lucky you’re pretty. Look, I don’t know how to get there, but I know someone who does. His name is Nightwing.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. That really is his name. Or, it’s an alias I guess, _Tigress_.” He winked. She sighed, but she couldn't seem to drum up the same annoyance she had felt when she’d first saw him. “Thanks Cam, I mean it.”

“Hey, anything for you. Well, probably not _anything_ but you know what I mean.” His smile faded. “Be safe.” His serious expression lasted about two seconds before it turned devious, and his body curved nearer to hers. “Since you’re not dating that guy…”

“Goodbye.” She blindly reached out for Wally’s shirtsleeve and pulled him along behind her, leaving her own drink untouched. “I wrote the directions on that piece-of-scrap map!” Cameron called out after them, definitely sounding like he was grinning.

“Your name’s Artemis?” Wally whispered. She sighed heavily.


End file.
